Over and Over
by Spunkette Ransom
Summary: Bella and Edward have a son instead of Renesmee and he is all human,His name is Jaspard and he is a normal teenage boy at school, but at home not so much. He meets a Girl who he loves, what will happen when her past changes the futrue and she finds out.Jx
1. Backround

A/N Ok here is the break down of the situation; I got the idea after reading Before There was Venom 1 and 2, so if Jaden Ink w

A/N Ok here is the break down of the situation; I got the idea after reading Before There was Venom 1 and 2, so if Jaden Ink wants me to take this down I will, ok, I don't want to make anyone mad. It is somewhat like her story but it is different I and I think it is going to go in a different direction and also I am using the breaking dawn way of making babies vamp/ human but the baby is all human!! Ok understand!! PEACE!! P.S. takes place in 2025 but has everything in style now not vintage but like things stood still just the same as 2008. Comrade? And everything is the same up until the whole vampire/human baby it is just a normal pregnancy and no Volturi!!

Ok, my name is Jaspard Mason Cullen, weird right? Here is the break down of my "family" history.

My dad was born June 20,1901, my mom September 13,1989 and they met October 22, 2006 and I was born, October 31st 2008 on a full moon creepy right well also just add in the factor that my father was and is a vampire along with my whole family. My mom and dad conceived me on their honeymoon; not knowing my dad could make a human child with my human (at the time) well long story sort, my mom and dad had a complicated relationship, but in the end its all good!!

They are both vamps now and I am there Jaspard it is a mix of my uncle Jasper and my dad Edwards's names and Mason was my dads last name before he was changed.

I am 17, my mom calls me her little Eddie because I look a lot like my dad and not like my mom. I have bronze hair, green eyes and I have my dads jaw line, I am tall 6'2 just an inch under my dad but I do have the pale skin my mom used to have. I do have my dad's temper too, but it is not very easily released, and embarrassingly enough like my mother used to do I get tears when I get angry or flustered!! Ugh.

Living In a house of vampires has its ups and downs some ups is that they are a lot of fun to play with and they are all young and playful, and are really helpful with homework.

There are a lot of downs though, like they can hear everything, Aunt Alice 'sees' everything, uncle Jasper can feel you and my dad can hear my thoughts, but I can decide when I want him to hear my thoughts if I concentrate I can keep him out.

We were going to High school, in Superior WI, cloudy and cold. Our cover is that my dad and I are brothers adopted by grandma and grandpa. My mom and Emmett are brother and sister adopted also and Alice was adopted alone. Then Carlisle's older brother died with is wife in a mugging and left there twins Jasper and Rosalie with him,

Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie are seniors; Dad, Mom and Alice are juniors. And I am a sophomore though I am 17 since I was born later in the year I am a grade 'behind'.


	2. Blood Loss

A/N Just thought I should put it in two chapters

A/N Just thought I should put it in two chapters!!

It was the first day of SHS, we were all riding in my dads black Nissan Murano. My dad was driving and my mom was in the passenger seat, Emmett and Jasper and Rosalie were in the middle, and Alice was in the back with me, I am so lucky.

She was bouncing up and down next to me excited to be going to school. When Jasper spoke up feeling my nerves.

"Alice please stay still, your driving J nuts!"

"Sorry Jazz, I am just so happy the last time we went to school!" she was referring to when Dad met mom.

" Yes we all know, you won't let us forget, but I am going to get motion sickness." She stopped then, probrobly not wanting me to puke all over everyone's clothes. I got to pick out my own clothes today though I was wearing a black and green triangle patterned sweater over a black dress shirt, with jeans (non-baggy, but non-tight) that were a somewhat dark wash out, with black etnies. My hair was a messy spiky and that was anther thing from my dad.

When we got to the school everyone was staring at us. We went to the office to get directions to out advisory classes. I had Mr. Dohm the art teacher good. I am very smart and artsy person, from my mom and dad. But I love sports basketball in particular, playing against vampires just made me better.

When I got to class I had five minutes to spare I was the fifth person in there. Mr. Dohm came up to me and said "Welcome to SHS, I hope you like it here."

"Thank you, I am sure I will enjoy it sir."

"Well since you are new, I will introduce you to Sophia Markren."

Sophia had long black hair just past her shoulders and big bright blue eyes. She was about 56 wearing a white American Eagle sweater that cut deep an showed a pink cammie under it, and dark jeans with a big silver bracelet on her left wrist.

She raised her hand to me and smiled

"Hi I am Sophia but you can call me Sophie."

"Hey I am Jaspard (JA-SpaR-D) Cullen, but you can call me J." I smiled back at her.

"That is a different name."

"Yeah it is, but is has a meaning behind it but I don't want to waste you life on the meaning of my name." I laughed and she laughed a musical laugh.

Then Mr. Dohm called the class to order.

After the introductions and Annocements, it was time to go, I had Agriculture first, across the street in a really old moldy green house, fun.

Just then a boy ran up to me.

" Hey I'm Josh Day." He was tall with short brown hair and brown eyes.

"Jaspard Cullen."

" Nice to meet you Jazzerparde?" I laughed most people could not say my name almost French sounding.

" You can just call me J."

" Cool so you are with that huge family, that moved here?"

"Yeah."

When we walked into the room we were going to get busy right away. We were cutting and planting plants. We were in the middle of class when a girl screamed, it was Sophie, and she had cut her wrist really deep and had passed out from lost blood.

Since my grandpa was a doctor he had taught me a lot about first aid, I ran to her took of my sweater an cut the sleeve to put pressure on the wound to stop the bleeding.

The teacher was freaking out, and just stood they're looking at us like the rest of the students.

"Call the nurse, and tell her that she should have someone bring her to the hospital. I will carry her to the nurse, ok?"

"Can you carry her?"

"Yes she is very light." I picked her up and started out the door. I ran carefully across the street, and up the hill to the school doors. I went into the nurse's office she said.

" Her parents are not home and the ambulance is busy with a car pile up on the highway"

Shit, she needed to get to the hospital.

"Ok I will take her" I had a spare key to the suv

As I carried her to the suv she woke up,

" Good morning sleeping beauty." I smiled down at her.

"What happed?" she asked faintly.

"You cut your self, fainted from loss of blood I know first aid, the ambulance is busy and they can't get a hold of your parents, so I am taking you to the hospital."

"Oh, anything else."

"Yeah my sister is going to be mad at you for ruining my sweater and shirt." I smile at her.

I was at the car now and I put her in the passenger and ran quickly to the diver seat.

I kept pressure on her wrist with my right hand and drove with my left.

" I am very dizzy." She said

" You lost a lot of blood." I was worried so I drove faster.

When we got to the hospital I carried her in to the check in station.

"Hello, I need Carlisle Cullen." The nurse was looking down, "Ok you need to fill-." She was shocked when she looked up.

"He is my father and this in an emergency."

Just then Carlisle walked in surprised to see me there, then Sophie pasted out.

A/N Should I continue? Yes, No Maybe so? Do you like it? It will get more twilightish in a bit if I continue. It is getting late so Good night!!


	3. Superman

A/N Thank you all so much for the reviews!! I am just filling in all the details before; I really get into the story. Um, since it is from Edward and Bella's HUMAN son because Vampire Eddies little soldiers make human babies in my world, I will make it easier by not saying uncle or aunt in front of Alice, Jasper, Emmett or Rosalie, and Edward and Bella WILL be mom and dad if I remember to put it same with Grandma and Grandpa Esme and Carlisle.!! LOV YA'LL!!

"What happened to her Jaspard?" Grandpa asked calmly

"In Ag she cut herself accidenly and pasted out from blood loss, i was the only one who knew first aid so i cared for her the ambulance was busy and her parents could not be reached." I was getting sick of repeating the story.

"Nurse get a gurney for her." the nurse quickly went away, though Sophie was light she was getting pretty heavy Carlisle saw this and said "Do you want me to hold her" though she was heavy I did not want to give her to him I did not know why." No, its fine." grandma gave me a questioning look.

The nurse came with the gurney and i put her in we rushed her to the ER. Carlisle cleaned the wound and stitched her up.

"Fun first day." Grandpa joked

"Yeah now every day is going to be boring." I laughed

Just then a woman with blonde hair and blue eyes in a pantsuit walked in "Oh poor baby!"  
"Hello, you must be Mrs. Marler." My grandpa stated

"Yes, and you are?" she said somewhat rudely but still looked like she was flirty

"I am Dr. Cullen, I took care of your daughter, but my son got her here and took care of her from the beginning." she looked at me then

"What's your name?" she asked still being rude.

"Jaspard Cullen" i said to her

"Jaspard?"

"Yes"

"Well Thank You, you can go now" she motioned her hand to the door, but then a man tall with black hair with kakis on with a blue button shirt, came in the room, Sophie's dad.

"Is she ok?"

"She will be perfectly fine." My grandpa said

"Who brought her in?" He asked

"My son, Jaspard." God what's with bringing all the attention to me today?

He looked at me next to him getting ready to leave the room but then he shocked me by hugging me in a very tight Emmett hug.

"Thank you thank you so much young man!!" the man was so thankful

"Well, see you later dad, everyone is probrobly waiting for me"

"Yes see you after dinner Jaspard."

When I got back to the school it was an hour until the end of school. Instead of going to class I decided to clean up all the blood in the car before my vampire family got in. I went to the janitor and asked for bleach and a scrub brush, when I got back I dumped the bleach into a bucket and dipped the scrub in and started on it. It took 30 min. to get it all out, so i returned it and just let the car air out, there was nothing i could to about my clothes, they were going to have to deal with it.

My dad was the first to come out, and with a big smile on his face. " So you decided to play superman today huh J."

"Yeah it runs in the blood, you should know." I laughed my dad always played superhero with my mom.

"Is she ok?"

"Yeah uh Carlisle is taking care of her as we speak."

"Oh ok"

"So did i do a good job cleaning the car?"

"Um pretty good I smell it but it dose not smell to good" he smiled

"I can't do anything about my clothes, sorry." He just laughed. Then Jasper came up and stiffened, then relaxed.

"Yes Alice did say something about superman, who was it this time, father or son?" He said the last part so only my father and I could hear.

"I have to say it was J this time Jazz."

"Well like father like son, what happened?"

"I'll tell you when everyone is here." And right on cue, Alice, mom, Emmett and Rosalie walked up. They all had huge smiles on their faces.

"Tell us what happened, and in detail!!" Alice squeaked.

I told them all what happened on the ride home. When we go home Esme was here to greet us, I told her too. But I could not stop thinking of Sophie, how beautiful she is and how close she came to be gone because people freeze under pressure.

Esme made me dinner as usual, she made me spaghetti and meatballs with garlic toast, oh the irony!! Just after I got done, the phone rang; my dad answered it, "Hello, Cullen Residence,"

"Yes he is here, just a minute,"

"Jaspard, its for you" I was confused, who would be calling me, it was my first day and I missed almost all of it.

"Hello?" I asked

"Hey Jaspard, its Sophie."

"Oh hey how are you, are you feeling ok?" was she sick or hurt more could it be infected, no, Carlisle would not let that happen.

"Yes, Yes I am fine, I just wanted to thank you, for taking care of me."

"Oh Sophia, it was no problem,"

"Also I wanted to ask you…."

"Ask me what," I wish I could see her.

"Would you like to go to the back to school dance?" she sighed at the end, glad to get it out.

"Of course, that would be great."

"Ok see you tomorrow?"

"Yes I will see you tomorrow."

"Ok, bye,"

"Wait Sophie,"

"Yes," she said a little too quickly

"Be careful, stay away from sharp objects of any kind, ok?"

"Yes of course, see ya"

"Goodnight Sophie" I hung up not wanting to I wanted to see her and to keep on hearing her beautiful voice.

" Looks like someone has caught the love bug." Jasper Snickered

"Shut up," I ran up stairs and grabbed my guitar and started to play smoke on water by Deep Purple.

Playing always clamed me, like the piano with my dad. After a little bit I was drifting with the notes.

**A/N Hey so we are peaking into the private mind of Jaspard, and the growing relationship, of Sophie and J, don't stop reading some things are going to come up, to make their relationship harder and more interesting than having vampires for parents, aunts and uncles and grandparents!! Love Ya'll!! Peace Love Jasper!!**


	4. Pour Some Sugar On Me

a/n Ok well I am writing this before i get reviews just incase i do have recviews

**A/N Thank You to all that added me and reviewed!! I put on my profile Jaspard's guitar, just copy the code so on! Thank you again. We are now digging deeper, in to the story!!**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Characters, except Jaspard, Sophie, and Josh!!_

After I went through Smoke on Water Twice, I put in one of my favorite CDS, and played Born to be my Baby, by Bon Jovi, and layed on my bed. I was half way through the song when I had a knock on the door, I looked at the clock on my side table, and it was only 7:30.

"Come in," the door opened and it was Grandpa.

"Hey what's up?" I asked.

"I have something to deliver."

"Oh, what is it?" He handed me the note, and left, it said,

_Dear Jaspard,_

_I cannot thank you enough for, taking care of me; I would have called before you get this, so hopefully you said yes to my question, If not, this is embarrassing. I just wanted to tell you that, I did not just ask you out because you helped me. I wanted to ask you out because since I met you, this morning, I have liked you there is something very different about you and I like it, I really hope you said yes. See you tomorrow. _

_Love, Sophia_

I read that not over and over with a huge smile on my face. I put the note away in the side table by my bed, and went down stairs.

When I sat down my whole family was staring at me curiously, and Jasper slid down next to me, I was feeling wonderful. I knew why they were staring, but I wanted to play stupid,

"What are you all staring at, don't ya know its rude?" I said that with a big smile on my face.

"Well we are staring because, first Jasper basically attacked you, and you have a big stupid grin on your face. Actually last time I saw that was when Edward knew he loved Bella." Emmett stated

"Really, I did not know I had a big stupid grin on my face."

"Oh, guys just leave him alone." My dad said.

"Well you wanna watch a movie?" I suggested.

"Sure what one?" my mom asked

"How about…. Saw V?"

"Cool" Emmett boomed.

The Next day, I got dressed in a white American Eagle polo, with a white long sleeved shirt under it, with dark white washed jeans, and my red and white etnies. I went down stairs and ate fruity pebbles, then went and brushed my teeth and put some gel in my hair.

I ran down the stairs and grabbed my bag and headed out to the garage, and got into the car. I was the first one in, just then everybody was in.

"A little excited?" Alice asked next to me.

"Come on can't I be the one excited for once." I said in a fake whiney voice.

"Oh,you you booger but!" Alice said as she stuck her tongue out.

"Booger But?" that was new.

"Yes" I left it at that I was very excited to see Sophie, to get to know her.

When we got there I walked straight to my locker then to Mr. Dohm Room. There Sophie was there wearing light blue jeans and a Hollister sweater.

"Hey" I said behind her, she jumped about two feet into the air.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." I apologized, trying to hold back a laugh.

"its ok, I was deep in thought."

"About what?"

"If you agreed to play twenty questions, what I would ask you."

"Oh, well ok, let's play" I said with a smile on my face.

All day we asked each other many different and sometimes very random questions.

At lunch we sat at our own table by a window. While we ate we continued to flow with the questions.

"What kind of music do you like?" she asked.

"Well, I like all kinds of music, you?"

"I like, mostly, classical rock, and some pop, but I could listen to any type of music as long as it is music." I smiled music was a major in my life.

"Do you play any interments?" I asked curious.

"No, but I always wanted to learn how to play guitar." She replied

" I could teach you." I offered

"YOU PLAY GUITAR?!" she almost screamed.

"Yes since I was a kid." Wow maybe I could spend sometime with her.

" I know, this is too much to ask but…" she trailed off.

"Please do ask me, ask me anything Sophie."

"_Could_ you teach me?" Sophie almost begged her big bright blue eyes wide with hope.

"Of course Soph, I would love to teach you." I said with a huge smile on my face excited to teach her.

"Oh my, this is going to be so cool!" she said truly excited, I would do anything for her.

They day went on more questions, and answers.

It was five minutes before school ended and Sophie and I were talking while Josh and others were texting and talking on their phones, the teacher, Mr. Smith did not even care he was on the computer. Then my phone started ringing

_Pour some sugar on me, in the name of love. Pour some sugar on me!_

I looked at the caller ID; Alice.

I flipped it open, "What Alice," I said rudely

"Ok, hormone raging teenager, I just wanted to tell you that we are all going hunting and we left early"

"Alice! How am I supposed to get home now?"

"If you would listen I would tell you!"

"Fine."

"We left the Eclipse for you."

"Thank you Alice, I hope you have a nice time."

I shut the phone then.

"What was that about?" Sophie asked

"Oh, my family went somewhere early, and they left the other car for me."

"Oh." Was all she had to say.

" How would you like to start those guitar lessons tonight?" I asked with a huge smile on my face.

"I would love to!"

**A/N: Ok so yes I know I am dragging it a bit, am I? IDK but I will get a few chapters out this weekend but, I have to baby-sit tomorrow day, and I have a Halloween party to go to tomorrow too, it is going to be awesome!! And on Sunday I am going to the senior play with my sis!! Well PLEASE with Jasper on top Review!! **

**Love Ya'll!! **

**Spunkette**


	5. Guitar Lessons

a/n Ok well I am writing this before i get reviews just incase i do have recviews

**A/N Ok well busy weekend!!! But I have tonight to write, so here we go!!!**

" But I have to call my mom, to see if I can go, ok" Sophie told me.

"Of course whatever you have to do," I reassured her. She smiled and picked up her phone,

"Hello, Mom?"

"Can I go over to my friend Jaspard's tonight for a bit?"

"Yes Jaspard,"

"Yes, he is a boy" She gave mean apologetic look, I just smiled at her.

"He is going to teach me to play guitar."

"I'll be home by my curfew, ok thank you."

"Love you too, bye"

"So are we good to go," we were walking out of the school.

"Yes, and I am so sorry about 'Yes he's a boy' thing" I laughed

" Its ok, I get it all the time, weird name." She laughed too.

"Were is your car" she asked me, I looked around and pointed.

"THAT'S YOUR CAR?"

"Yep, birthday present."

"Oh."

"Well let's go." When we got to the car, I opened the door for her. She looked shocked, I laughed at her expression.

"Thank you," she mumbled. I got in the car and turned it on.

"Do you want to listen to music?"

"Sure" I put in a burned CD mix. And Put it to number Music started flowing through the car.

_Once upon a time not so long ago:  
Tommy used to work on the docks  
union's been on strike _

"Oh my god, I love this song!" so I started singing and she sang with me.

_  
He's down on his luck - It's tough  
so tough.  
Gina works the diner all day  
working for her man_

She brings home her pay for love  
for love.

She says: We've got to hold on to what we've got  
'Cause it doesn't make a difference if we make it or not.  
We've got each other and that's a lot for love -  
We'll give it a shot.

We're half way there - Livin' on a prayer

Take my hand and we'll make it  
I swear - livin' on a prayer.

Tommy got his six string in hock.  
Now he's holding in what he used to make it talk -  
So tough  
it's tough.  
Gina dreams of running away  
when she cries in the night  
Tommy whispers: Baby  
it's okay  
someday.

We've got to hold on to what we've got . . .  
We're half way there - Livin' on a prayer

We've got to hold on ready or not

You live for the fight when it's all that you've got.

We're half way there - Livin' on a prayer

We're half way there - Livin' on a prayer

We're half way there - Livin' on a prayer

By the time the song was done we were at my house.

"Come on let's go," she was staring at my house,

"How many stories is this?" she asked

"Three and a half." I said

"Wow."

"We have a big family, we need lot of room, ya know."

"Yeah I guess," We walked up the porch stairs and I unlocked the door. We walked in and I asked

"Do you want anything to eat?"

"Um, sure," I walked into the kitchen and there was two plates with a note on them.

_Dear Jaspard, _

_Alice told me about you and Sophie so I made you fresh, homemade, chocolate chip cookies; there is milk in the Fridge._

_Love, Grandma_

I quickly put the note in my pocket ant said,

"Um, my mom made us some cookies before she left."

"Cool."

After we ate I gave her the tour of the house not opening doors, of course.

"And here is my room," My room was a light blue color with white carpet, the south facing wall was all glass and the right wall was one big bookshelf. The left wall was my stereo; my bed was against the glass wall.

"Wow, it really cool." She said

"Thanks, so, lets get started." I went and grabbed my first guitar off the stand and handed it to her.

"What should I do?" she asked I smiled and said,

"Just hold it for a moment." She held it, for a moment, she looked so beautiful holding it, and dare I say sexy? Yes very sexy.

"Ok I show you the notes." I went though the basic notes and how to make them. She was doing ok, but was not holding it right.

"You are doing great but…"

"But what, please just tell m." she begged me.

"You're not holding it right,"

"Ok then, show me." I tried showing her how to hold it but it did not work so well, so I went up behind her and moved her hands and moved her torso where it should be. But I really enjoyed being this close to her.

"See like this," I moved my hands.

"Yeah, I see" she looked up and over her shoulder, and was inches from my face.

Her breath was sweet in my face; she just stared into my eyes. I leaned in closer then my and her lips touched. Our lips moved perfectly together, I put my hand on her cheek and then the perfect moment was ruined.

"J, were home," Alice, the perfect moment destroyer. Sophie stopped then and said,

"Well I better go," no I did not want her to go.

"You don't have to go." I tried to make her stay.

"No I think it getting late, thank you so much for the lessons, I hope we can continue?" she bit her lip looking for my reply.

"Yes of course, and no problem, she you tomorrow?" she put the guitar down and turned to me.

"Of course," but before we go could I ask you to do two things for me?"

"Shoot."

"Will you play something on you guitar for me?"

I picked up the guitar and played the solo in We Will Rock You, Nickelback version.

"Wow, you are really good!"

"Thank you, my lady, now what was your second wish?"

She turned red and bit her lip.

"Will you kiss me again?" I smiled and said

"Of course my lady," I bent down and kissed her.

"Well since you drove me,"

"Well I have to drive you home and that is a pleasure." I smiled

I dropped her off and drove back home.

When I got home I was bombarded with questions.

A/N Well this is where I have to end for now I know it is really short but life got in the way well I hope you like it; I will try to get one up tomorrow! Love Ya'll! Please with Emmett, Jasper, Edward, and Carlisle on top review. Good Night and Good Luck!!!

~Spunkette~


	6. Interrigation

a/n Ok well I am writing this before i get reviews just incase i do have recviews

A/N Ok, I know I said I would try to get this up Monday, but basketball started so I have practice Mondays, Thursdays, and Saturdays there for I will not be updating those days. Thank you to all!! Here we go!!

"Did you kiss her?"

"What are you going to tell her"

"I am, so happy for you."

"Nice going man!!"

"Are you going to tell her?"

" Dose she know."

"Do you like her?"

"WHAT ARE YOU WEARING!!"

My family was throwing all these questions at me.

"Ok, one question at a time, I am only a mere human, remember?"

"Sorry" they all said at the same time. I laughed

" Lets do this alphabetically, Alice." I said

"What are you wearing, got you have no style!" she yelled. Ok, that was a mistake giving Alice a chance to speak, I just ignored her.

"Mom," I looked at my mother who was just smiling.

" Did you kiss her?" my mom asked that! Jeez, my face turned beat red. But they were all waiting for an answer.

"Yes I did so what." I replied in a rude tone

"Don't talk to your mother like that Jaspard Mason." My dad said to me, he used my middle name I pushed him.

"Sorry I muttered.

"Its ok,"

"How was it," Emmett asked, of course.

"Fine" was all I said but it was much more, it was; wonderful, the best, stupendous, better than anything in the world that I know of.

"Enough questions for now, I'm tired." I muttered sleepily, I was very tired.

I went upstairs and put in my Debussy CD and let the soft piano music float through the room and let me fall into a deep sleep.

Wednesday and Thursday went just like Tuesday we talked, and I taught and I fell more in love with her. Then Friday, the day of the dance, I was nervous and Jasper was too, because of me.

He was twitching in his seat in the car and jumping at any little noise.

"Jeez J, could ya calm your self down a little bit." He said in a very tense voice.

"Sorry." I said softly.

When we got to the school I went to my locker and when I opened it out came a note,

_Jaspard,_

_We are ditching connections today, meet me under the bleachers, I have to talk to you._

_Love_

_Sophia_

I shoved my books in my locker and practically ran to the bleachers.

"Sophie?" I whispered

"Sophie?"

"I'm over here." I herd her voice course, like she was crying; I looked into the dark corner. She had her back to me and had her hands around her chest and was hunched over. I ran over to her and wrapped my arms around her,

"Sophie, what's wrong, please tell me." I said softly, she was crying and slightly sobbing.

"I… I …can't" her voice broke on can't.  
"Sophie, you can tell me anything." I was getting really worried.

"Please don't tell anybody, please." She still had her hands covering her face.

"Sophie, I will not tell a soul." And I would never deceive her. She looked up then, what I saw shocked me, she had a black eye and a cut lip.

"Soph, Who. Did. This. To. You!" I clenched my teeth trying not to let my temper get the best of me; I could feel my eyes start to water.

"J, calm down, it won't happen again, he promised, it was the last time."

"Who!" He, who ever hit her, was going to pay, and big time.

"My ex-boyfriend." What, her ex, that I didn't care about, but if he even cared a little bit for her, why would he do this.

"What is his name?" I was keeping pretty good control on my anger.

"Zack Wilson" I did not recall that name from any of my classes.

"Dose he go to this school?"

"No he gose to Ashland Schools." She said softly,

"Why did he hit you?" I asked afraid for the answer.

"Because, I'm going out with you." That was what I was afraid of.

"I have a feeling this wasn't the first time it happened."

"No its not, he was abusive, that's why I broke up with him." I just hugged her tighter.

"Stay away from him ok," she just nodded into my shoulder.

"I know I barely know them but could I get ready at your house, my sister is home from collage and its pretty crowded." If she only knew,

"It would be absolutely fine they love you already, but just be warned, you will be attacked by my sisters."

"Why?"

"They will attack you with makeup and clothes." She laughed and smiled my favorite smile.

She put some make-up on and we went to class.

I drove home with Sophie, and as predicted Alice, Rosalie and even my mom was waiting for Sophie.

"Sorry about my sisters," I looked at Sophie and she was just smiling.

"I always wanted caring sisters." She looked a me; I looked into her eyes for a few moments and then kissed her. Just then the car door opened and Alice pulled Sophie out,

"Oh come on you two we all got to get ready for the dance. Sophie, I am Alice and this is Bella and Rose, and we will be taking care of you." Sophie just smiled and nodded.

"And J, Edward, Emmett, and Jasper are waiting for you in Edward room, you'll get ready with them." I nodded and went off to my dad's room.

When I got up there they were waiting.

"Hey guys, what do you want to do until we have to get ready?"

"X-Box" they all said together. I laughed and grabbed the controller and sat down.

When it was time to get dressed we all went to get dressed. Since it was a pretty casual dance I just wore, black jeans with white wash and a black dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to my elbows, and my red converses. They were almost the same, except different colors, witch was funny.

We waited down stairs for the ladies. When they came down Rosalie was first, she was **(All on my profile)** wearing a silk, red strapless dress with a black bow around her middle, and the hem was only to mid thigh. Alice was next; she was wearing a black and white strapless dress that had a patter going down until there was nothing that too only went up to mid thigh. Then my mom, witch it is really weird to see your mom like that, she was wearing a dark blue satin structured dress that went to the knee, thank god, and had a bow in the waist line.

Then finally it was Sophie's turn, she cam down in a black strapless dress, coming to above her knees and had a big silk band across her middle. She was beautiful and I was caught with my mouth open.

**A/N Ok the next chapter will most definitely have some action, I have to get to bed though, so I cannot write it yet. I will try to get it up Friday, though tomorrow I have Basketball Practice. Pleas review, I love it when you do! Pretty Pleas with Jaspard, Jacob, Jasper, Edward, Emmett, Carlisle or what ever guy you like on it!!! **

**~Spunkette~ I Love Ya'll!!**


	7. Love in this Gym

A/N: I have absolutely no Idea when I am going to put this up, so I have nothing to say except, I do not own Twilight, and I am not Stephenie Meyer. I do own Jaspard, Sophia, and Josh!

Sophia and I took my Eclipse, Mom and Dad took his Vanquish, Emmett and Rosalie took her BMW and Jasper and Alice took Jasper's motorcycle, because it was nice out. We rarely took all the cars out, but it was a special night.

As we got into the car, Sophia turned to me and asked,

"Why are your sisters so nice to me?" I was not to sure how to answer it, without exposing my family. So I just said, "It's just their nature to except anyone involved with our family." I smiled at her; she smiled back and said,

"Ok, how bout some…" she was looking at my CDs

"Pink?" she looked at me questioningly and confused at the same time. Ah, the girls were in here,

"The girls took it shopping once." She laughed and said, "Still, you wanna listen to it?"

"Sure" I put the CD in and put it to Get This Party Started, and turned it up to almost max.

We were singing along as we drove down the highway, with Jasper leading, then Emmett, Me, and then dad.

Edward's POV

I was fallowing Jaspard and trying not to listen to them, but then the music turned up and Pink was singing and they were too, it was so funny I started laughing so hard I could have crashed the car. My other siblings too, were shaking with laughter.

Jaspard's POV

I pulled into the schools parking lot; the dance was in the big gym. I went around the car and opened the door for my Sophie, as my uncles and dad, did the same.

"This way madam" I said in a fake French accent. She giggled and said "Thank you Mister." She said in the same fake accent. We walked into the gym, and it was decorated pretty well, for a dance.

The speakers were pounding with Love in this Club, and I turned to Sophia, and asked, "May I take this dance?" she smiled and nodded. The lights were pulsing to the beat of the music, as we made our way to the middle of the gym. **(I know, at least for my school that this is an unrealistic dance; our prom isn't even this good. I never was **_**in**_** prom but my sister was going and my lil bro was the little king. But anyway it makes it cooler than a normal boring dance.)** I faced her and we both started swaying our hips, my hands found there way down to her hips. And her arms went up into the air.

As the song ended I asked,

"Do you want a drink?"

"Sure."

"Stay here I will go get it." I would do anything for her.

As I walked over to the punch table, I saw my dad and my uncles waiting for me there. I sighed and said,

"What do you guys want?" I grabbed a cup and poured some punch in.

"How's ya night going?" Emmett asked

"Perfectly fine," until you came I thought. My dad then said,

"J, be nice."

"Sorry, how's your night been going?"

"Fine," they all said at the same time, either they planned this, or have been spending way too much time with each other.

My dad then gasped and I looked at him, and he was looking at Alice then me, then everywhere else.

"What's wrong" I asked immediately looking for Sophie.

"Sophie," he whispered, I felt my face go pale.

"Where?" I asked him my hand on his shoulder.

"Edge of the parking lot."

At that I started running to the parking lot, with my uncles and dad fallowing behind me. When I got outside I looked around for my dear Sophie. I saw her then in the corner, cornered by 7 pretty big guys about Emmett's size I did not recognized then I heard Sophie say,

"Zack, stay away from me, please don't do this." She begged, my baby begged and I ran faster.

"Oh come on Sophie Woffie, don't ruin this beautiful moment." That vial Zack said to her.

"Zack, you and your friends are drunk, and I am not your girlfriend anymore." I got to her then wrapping my arm around her waist.

My uncles and dad stood around me, I just was glad I had my Sophie in my arms.

"Yes Zack, she is my girlfriend now," I put a lot of venom in that sentence.

"Oh really," Zack said

"Yes, do you have a problem with that?" I asked sweetly

"Well yes I do she is mine and I will just have to push that through your skull with my fist." I pushed Sophie behind my brothers and me.

"You will have to get though us, to get to her," My uncle Jasper said.

"Ok, Matt, Dillon, get the blonde, Erick, Jake, get the bronze one, Kyle, Ryan, get the big one, and I get Sophie's new _"boyfriend"_" for a big guy he was organized. They all went after who there leader told them to. And Zack swung at me.

I ducked down, and pulled my fist back and knocked him in the face, crack went my hand, and he didn't even seem fazed, I ignored the pain and kept ducking out of the way.

Just incase I did get knocked out I yelled "Sophie go find Alice, and go home"

I saw her run off hesitantly, probrobley seeing she could do no good here.

I saw my uncles trying to be gentle and not kill them. Then Zack shot off and got into his pretty new dodge ram pick-up and start it he swerved toward us.

Everything was going in slow motion Sophia was also in the path of the truck and my dad just knocked Kyle out and was running towards me and not Sophia, and so in my mind I thought, No save Sophie, you can always change me. I saw my father then at non-human speed go to Sophia. Though I knew it hurt him to see me get hurt and be changed early, but he knew how much I loved Sophia, so when the truck was just inches away from me I looked toward my Sophie and she was looking at me and I mouthed I love you.

I then I felt a sharp pain were the truck hit me and everything went black.

A/N I know it is short but I wanted to put this in two chapters, I hope everyone had an awesome Halloween; I know I did in my small little town, my friends and I went everywhere!! Bu then I had to go baby-sit and spend the night did not get much sleep then went to practice. But anyway review PLEASE with Jasper on top?

**Love ~ Spunkett ~**


	8. Tremors

**A/N I love this story and how it is going. Oh and I have a poll please go check it out! **

Here We GO!! Oh and how I always say Here we go, it is from they song Here we go by Nsync one of my fav bands!! LoL

Edward's POV

I ran to Sophia and grabbed her around the waste, I saw her looking at my son and saw him looking at her and mouthing I Love You to her, then the truck smashed into him. The truck dragged him till it hit a pole and pinned him. I set Sophia down by Alice Bella, and Rosalie they were all in shock.

Zack's goons ran off from Emmett and Jasper and I ran to my son and yelled to Jasper

"Call the ambulance, Rosalie call Carlisle, Emmett help me."

I got over to my son and he was alive and breathing but barley. Zack was passed out in the drivers seat; I hope I could save my son without changing him.

I put my hand on his head and started dry sobbing and I said "Oh Jaspard," then I heard the ambulance coming.

Jaspard's POV

I was in so much pain, and I could barely breath like there was a truck on me.

I opened my eyes and saw flashing lights and my dad.

"Dad?" I asked weakly he was sobbing and then smiled,

"Everything is going to be ok j, Carlisle will take care of you." Then I herd a ripping sound, like a chainsaw. Then the pole that I was up against started to vibrate, I screamed in pain it was jolting me and it hurt so bad.

"STOP! Its hurting him!" my dad yelled then a man with a deep voice said

"The only other option is to pull the truck back." I looked to see fire chief Dan Vick speak to my dad,

Carlisle spoke then "Either way he could get hurt, but just pull the truck off of him, it will be less painful." Mr. Vick nodded and went off to get a tow truck I'm guessing.

I looked at my dad and said, "Where's Sophie, is she ok?" I got panicked and my dad said "Calm down, she is ok she is with Esme, Alice Rosalie and your mom," he said so I could only hear,

"Is mom ok?" he looked a little pained "Your mom is a little mad at me for not saving you,"

I was shocked, wouldn't my mom want my dad saved instead of her?

Then I heard "Ok, bring'em back, little more, little more, ok stop." Then I heard the sound of metal clashing together. "Ok, Jaspard we are going to pull the truck back, it will probrobly hurt." Carlisle said calmly, but I could see the pain in his eyes. I just nodded and looked toward my father.

"Move it forward Frank!" and an engine revved and the truck disappeared from in front of me and it felt like I was being hit again and again I screamed and again everything went black.

I woke up in a white room, with a beeping sound, and the smell of cleaning products, the hospital. It was a much different scene from when I was getting a truck pulled off of me.

Then a cold hand was on my forehead, "Oh, thank god," I heard my mother dry sob.

"Mom?" I asked dazed

"I'm right here now honey,"

"What's wrong with me?" she stepped away and Grandpa walked up to me and asked,

"How do you feel?" I thought about it, I was sore all over; numb from the morphine "Sore, but numb, why, what's wrong with me?"

"The truck crushed parts of your spine, but we repaired it in surgery, but…" he hesitated "But what?" I insisted, "You will have tremors,"

"Tremors?" what dose that mean?

Grandpa sighed and said, "You will have uncontrollable and sometimes violent, shaking of your hands, it could happen at anytime." I could deal with that, at least I wasn't paralyzed. "Well since I got hit by a truck I am guessing that it is not the only thing." I joked and they lightly laughed still to worried.

It turns out I broke almost all my ribs, my arm, and crushed my spine but I was pretty lucky.

"Where's Sophie?" I asked Jasper, he was reading in my hospital room while the others hunted.

"Oh Alice told me she'd be here in 3,2,1…" then there was a knock on the door.

"Come in" Jasper yelled the door opened and in walked my angel.

"She turned to jasper before even looking at me.

"How is he doing?" she asked quiet but worried.

Jasper smiled trying not to scare her, but not inhaling, because of the close contact with her, I trusted him though.

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" he said but she looked at him confused.

"Hey" I said

"Oh Jaspard!" she ran to me, while Jasper slipped out.

She carefully gave me a hug, and started crying,

"Why are you crying?" I asked I didn't want my beautiful girl crying.

"I'm the reason you're here, I am such a horrible person no one will ever want me!" I was angry

"Sophia." I said sternly, she looked up at me then, "You are NOT the reason I am here, it was that ass Zack's fault, I don't ever want you to blame you self for that. I am just so glad Edward saved you, I could not stand to lose you."

She looked into my eyes and I looked into her beautiful bright blue eyes, and she said, "Jaspard Mason Cullen," she was the angry one now, "Do you think _I_ could stand to lose _you_? I have only known you for a couple of days, but it feels like I have known you my entire life,"

I was shocked that was how _I _felt about her.

"Jaspard, I love you." She said softly

"I love you too, Sophia" I said in a whisper, she smiled she leaned up and pressed her soft lips to mine and they moved in sync with each other. I raised my hands up to her face but then they started to shake violently.

Sophia noticed and pushed the panic button on my bed.

They were still shaking when Carlisle came in, "Just try to relax your muscles, it will pass in time." He said

I tried to relax but it still shook.

A/N ok I might put up another chapter tonight or tomorrow, how did ya like it? There will be some trouble with the shaking and maybe soon Sophie will learn the Cullen secret. Please review, Pretty Please with Edward on top?

**Love ~Spunkette~**


	9. Golden Retrever

A/N Ok I did take a break for more than I should have, I have a good reason though! Because I reunited with my old, but still there obsession, CSI. Also I had WKCE (Wisconsin Knowledge Concepts Examination) testing, basically testing all day, and all week, and boring. Plus I had practice, and I hurt my ankle and I am probrobly out for the Hoops Club season, it hurts and sucks cause I have a brace on but hopefully I will be good for school league. But I am back and ready to go. Here we go!!

It has been three weeks since that accident, and I was going home. I missed school so I was doing schoolwork in my hospital bed, while grandma and grandpa were there, and after school, Sofia and my aunts, uncles, and mom and dad were there.

Sofia would always be they're helping me get my legs working again, and my hands shaking to slow down.

I felt so bad to have Sofia their missing out on social experience. Don't get me wrong, I loved having there but I loved her too much to drag her down with me. And I tried to tell her that in a way, and it ended with my head getting bitten off.

_Flash back (sorta)_

"Sophie" I sighed when she walked into my hospital room, she was wearing a SHS blue and white sweater, and jeans. She had her hair up in a high pony, and her shoes were black converses.

"Hey" she said quietly I was wearing my blue plaid pants, and a black long sleeved shirt, lying in my bed.

"How was school?" I asked she smiled and said

"Oh, the same old same old, homework, fights, makeup's, breakups, the usual." I laughed and said  
"Yep sounds like the normal world of high school." I laughed she suddenly looked excited,

"OH! I have something for you!" she went out in to the hall again and came back in with my guitar.

I sat up weakly and smiled, the drugs that they have been giving me, was making my muscles noodles.

She sat it in my lap and said "Why don't you play, it will make you feel better." She suggested, and I really wanted to make her feel better, so I positioned it right and tried to play the scale, but in the middle of it my hands started to shake, and I had to stop, "Its all right, they will stop, you dad said so," Yeah he did, but, he was not sure, it could never stop, in my human life.

I was getting very angry not at Sofia, but at life, and startled her by yelling,

"NO! NO, IT WILL NEVER GET BETTER, I AM USLESS!" Sofia surprised me, I thought she would be hurt, but she was just as angry as me. She took my face in her hands and looked me straight in the eyes.

"You listen to me mister, you are NOT useless, you will never be useless, you are my world, if you were not here, I don't know what I would do. Ok, so you put on your big boy boxers and get better for me, you will not get better by being Mr. I suck pants, got it?" She told be

I was shocked, she truly did love me, she was just inches away from her face so I kissed her with all the passion I had, her lips moved with mine, my hands knotted in her hair, as hers did mine.

She broke the kiss when we needed the air and said

"I guess I'll take that as a yes." She giggled

I just smiled back.

End of sorta flashback

It was a Saturday, Sofia was on vacation with her family in the Twin Cities, and my whole family was there to bring me home.

"Ready to get home?" uncle Jasper asked me.

"I've been ready for awhile Jazz." I sighed

They all laughed. Then I attempted to get on to my feet without any help, as I swung my legs over and put my feet on the ground and stood up I almost tipped over, but my dad caught me.

"Are you ok Jaspard?" he gave me a worried look over,

"Yeah, I am just a little dizzy that's all." Witch was true I was dizzy from the meds.

"I am going to go get dressed, Alice did you bring me clothes?" I was a little worried that I would have to go out of here in my pjs.

"Of course J, I am shocked that you would think that I would forget!" she gave me a hurt look and handed me a black bag.

I walked into the bathroom and pulled out the clothes, it was light blue washed out white jeans, with a pink polo and a white long sleeved under it. She also got me my shoes, white K-Swiss tennis.

When I walked out Emmett complained, "Geez, I thought you fell into the porcelain god!"

Everyone gave him a weird look, but I have known him too long and I responded, " Well I would have, but I got saved by the fairies of the Northwood's!" I replied everyone, gave me a weird look and Emmett just busted into laughter.

"Ready to go?" I asked my dad

"Yes, lets go."

As we walked out of my room, my dad stiffened

"What?" my mom whispered to him

"Mike," was all he said

"Mike who?" My mom asked,

"Mike Newton," everyone gasped except for me, I was just confused, then a deep raspy voice came from behind us

"Cullen?"

A/N Oh yeah I am back and better than ever I am so random right now, I have a whole bunch of ideas, but now it is just the matter of having time to write them, I am having so much fun with my family up for an early thanksgiving, plus open hunting was yesterday, fun!! Well review please, pretty please with Jasper on top?

**~Spunkette Ransom~**


	10. He is Still Stupid

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, I do own all of the books though my sister has them all 4 hours away, because I got her addicted, I only own the plot and Jaspard, Sofia Isabelle and Josh**

**A/N Ok, I did not get as many reviews as I hoped for, but the ones I did get were really encouraging, and I had a some what crazy idea about this chapter, I wanted to put some fun into it, before it gets darker, whoa, I almost said too much, well now that my 6 year old nephew, Evan is gone, I have no more distractions!! And I saw the Movie at 9 30 we had to buy our ticket 2 hrs in advace we can not buy it days before because our town is so small and we even had to go to a city near us because ours didn't show it!! So here we go!!**

Edwards POV

"_Man, I can't believe, Isabelle, fell and broke her arm, again, I mean she is only 9 and she has broken a arm 3 times!! And Jess is so mad at me,"_

I stiffened, I knew that 'voice' but I had not heard it in 17 years, since my and Bella's wedding. It was Mike Newton, and he was coming this way, and we were not aged. I had a plan, but hopefully he is still as stupid as he was in high school.

My family was getting worried at my sudden stiffness.

"What" my sweet Bella asked, so I said

"Mike,"

"Mike who?" Bella asked confused

"Mike Newton," as I said it everyone gasped accept my son, of course he did not know whom I was talking about.

Then a deep raspy voice said "Cullen?"

I said in to low of a voice for everyone accept Bella and Jaspard to leave, and quickly, Bella and I could pry get out using a this lie but Carlisle and Esme it would not work.

I turned around and said "Mike?" I looked at him, he aged pretty well, he was still skinny but a little flab, his blonde hair was now a flat messy and he just had that aged look on his face. He was wearing a black long sleeved shirt and dark jeans, and basketball shoes.

"I knew it was you Cullen, man you haven't changed a bit." He looked confused once he got a good look and me.

"It is just the lighting, it makes everyone look younger." I was crossing my fingers and praying that he would believe it. He thought about what I said for a minute and said, "Yeah I guess you are right." Then he saw Bella and said

"Hey Bella, I missed you!" he threw his arms around my Bella and I growled lightly, but he withdrew quickly,

"Man, you're cold" Bella just smiled and said

"Its just the weather." She looked calm, but I knew she was very nervous.

"So what are you doing here?" I asked him even though I knew,

He took a deep breath and looked serious and said

"Well, I was up here visiting the great lakes with my daughter and wife, when Izzy fell and broke her arm."

"Is she ok?" Bella asked worried written all over her face.

"Yeah, it's the third time she has broken an Arm." He chuckled

Bella laughed too, "So who is your wife?" Bella asked, though I had a pretty good feeling who it was.

He laughed and said "Jessica Stanley." Bella laughed and then said, "Wow, I always knew you two would end up together,"

"Yeah, who would have ever thought, if it wasn't for you it might have never happened," Bella was confused by this "What do you mean, Mike?" she asked

"Well you are the one who told me that Jess liked me, other wise I probrobly would have never asked her out." "And that is also why we named our daughter Isabelle"

"Oh," was all she could say, then Jaspard's thoughts caught my attention, _"Dad, who is this?"_

"Oh, Mike, this is our son, Jaspard." Mikes eyes went from Bella to J. J reached out his hand and said "Hello it is nice to meet you." Mike reached out his hand and shook it, "Nice to meet you to, how old are you?" _"Damn, if he is as old as I think he is, they got busy and fast!"_

I chucked at his thoughts,

"I am 17 sir," J said politely

"Wow guys, you got busy," he looked at us and I said

"He was the result of the honeymoon," Bella hid her face in her hair and Jaspard blushed, mother like son,

"Oh, well what are you doing here?" he asked

"Um, we are just visiting Carlisle and Esme, when J got in to a bad car accident, but he is ok."

"Would you like to have dinner with Jess, Izzy and I?" he ask

ed and Bella said, "We would love to, were would you like to go?"

"Um how 'bout **Hammond Steak House**?" "Ok, meet you guys there at 7?" Bella asked "Yep, meet you there, bye." He turned and walked away, we turned and started walking the other way, "I hope Alice can do our make up good,"Bella said "Yeah, but that would ruin Mikeys fantasy" I laughed "What?" she asked "He has been wanting this date for about 19 years, love, you looking old would ruin it for him," I laughed again "Well, Jess, hopefully isn't as stupid as Mike, so we will have to look old." I laughed again "Who is this guy," "We will explain later," I said then he said under his breath, "Stupid Parental Units," I just laughed and lightly pushed him, this was going to be an interesting night. A/N Well thanks to a huge sugar rush, I am very easy to get hyper, I got this chap written and got the rest of the story planned out, not the details, but the way it is laid out, well please review, and I will give you a sneak peak of the next chap but I need reviews to make me feel good!!! Pretty Please with Edward Emmett and Jasper on top? ~Spunkette Ransom~ 


	11. SO SORRY

**Ok, I know it has been forever that I updated, but I have good reasons and here they are.**

**I got stuck.**

**I had them typed up and almost done, then my dad deleted my folder, including a new story I was typing before I published. I cried soo hard when I discovered this my dad felt soo bad he did all my chores for a week so don't hate him!!!**

**At school we are studying The Holocaust in all classes even math so we have that homework, plus regular.**

**Basketball, we have basketball practices every night from after school 3:30 to 5:30 plus I have games too.**

**So are those good enough, I swear I am working my hardest, just give me time and don't give up.**

**Wish me luck for the game tomorrow.**

**Soooooooooooo sorry and Love you all –Spunkette Ransom AKA Angela**


End file.
